sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reunited and it Feels No Good (Escapades)
Regret (Escapades) GAME OVER! Almandine: Ha! I win again, Aqua! Aquamarine: Whatever. I had you in the third round and you know it. Almandine: Okay? And? I still won. Pyrochlore: Human games are so strange. Aquamarine: I’m done playing. Al, your turn. Violane: I’m cool. Violane: Pyro? Pyrochlore: No thanks. Almandine: Y’all is a bunch of losers. Just play me accept your loss and learn from it. Aquamarine: Shut up, Al Almandine: Don’t hate the player, hate the game. Aquamarine: What? Violane: Don’t mind him. What time is it? Almandine: Time for you to get a watch. Pyrochlore: What’s that? Violane: Something to keep track of time that you wear on your wrist. Aquamarine: It’s 9:23. When is Ane’la supposed to be back? Violane: Ten. And the meteor shower starts at ten thirty. The four gems were gathered in the living room area of the temple. Aquamarine: Ugh. I’m tired of these video games. Let’s go out and do something fun. Violane: Like what? Aquamarine: I don’t know. I was expecting you to say something since you’ve been here longer than me. Violane: Well I mean, we can always go down to the festival, but we’re doing that later tonight. Almandine: We can go to the- There was a knock on the entrance door. It suddenly opened revealing a female human. She walked in and greeted the gems. Gems: Kerensa! Almandine: What brings you here> Kerensa: I finished my at my job early and got all my homework done. So I decided to come visit you guys early. Pyrochlore: Aww. That’s so nice. She walked in and the door shut behind her. She sat on the couch in between the others. Kerensa: So what are you guys up to? Almandine: Nothin’ really. I was just beating them in my favorite racing game. Kerensa: Where’s Kahurangi? Violane: In his room. Avoiding Pyro and Aqua. Kerensa: Dang, he still hasn’t warmed up to you two? Aquamarine: Nope Pyrochlore: I think he hates how close him and Aqua are Kerensa: That’s disappointing. I take it you all are going to be going to the meteor shower festival tonight? Pyrochlore: Yes. Want join us? Kerensa: I may. I don’t know yet. I was planning on hanging out with some of my university buds. Aquamarine: Oh, so we’re not good enough for you? Kerensa: It’s not that. I don’t think they would believe me when I tell them that I’ve befriended aliens. Aquamarine: We’re not that different from humans. Pyrochlore: Are we sure? Violane: There’s definitely nothing alike. Kerensa: Where’s Ane’la? Almandine: Out doing something somewhere. He never tells us anything. Kerensa: Believable. Ane’la Andara walked in from outside. Aquamarine: You’re back early. Ane’la: I finished things quicker than I expected. Hello, Kerensa. Kerensa: Howdy. Ane’la: Will you be joining us tonight? Kerensa: I don’t know yet. I was invited to go with some friends. Ane’la: Oh. Don’t let me stop you from spending time with your friends. Kerensa: It’s not that. It’s just. I just don’t want to end up running into them and having to explain what you all are. Ane’la: Have you not explained to your friends what gems are? I understand you’ve been studying us for years. Kerensa: Not really. I’ve mentioned it, but they they didn’t really understand that I’ve been doing research on humanoid intergerlactic rebels. I mean. I could always say that you’re Aquamarine’s father, and the other gems are his friends. It’s not uncommon to say the least. Aquamarine: Father? Kerensa: Oh yeah. You're not from here. A father is a human man that is in relation to his child or children. The child being you, Aqua. Ane’la: I can see it working. I want to go ahead and go down to the festival. Kerensa: Okay. I might as well tag along with you all. Almandine: Bet. Ane’la: Let’s practice me being a human father. Ane’la cleared his throat. Ane’la: Kids, go ahead and get some casual wear on. Pyrochlore looked at Aquamarine. Pyrochlore: Are we the kids? Violane: Yeah. And I know you don’t know what casual wear is. So let me explain. Pyrochlore: Oh know I think I got that down. Pyrochlore stood up and changed her outfit to the casual outfit she had back on homeworld. Her skirt disappeared and changed into shorts. The shorts were a dark red and went down past her knees. Her shirt then changed into a red tank top and her hair was changed into a messy ponytail. Her shoes had transformed into sandals and her socks were black and went to her mid-calf. Aquamarine: Ohhh that one. I’ll just be simple He stood up and his hoodie turned sleeveless. His pants stayed the same. Violane’s pants turned into shorts and his vest turned into a short sleeve shirt. Almandine also changed into shorts. He formed black leggings under his shorts. He formed a hoodie and slide sandals. Terensa: All that’s left is you, big blue. Ane’la: Hmm. All Ane’la did was make his mask disappear. Kerensa: C'mon man. At least switch up the pants. Ane’la: Fine. He changed his pants to sweatpants. Terensa shrugged. Terensa: Meh. It’s an effort. Pyrochlore: It’s weird seeing your mouth. It’s like I forget you have one. Ane’la: It don’t really speak. Is everyone ready? Aquamarine: Why are we leaving so early. We still have like thirty more minutes to go. Ane’la: I want to get a good spot. Terensa: Well I mean. By the time we get down this hill, it will already be time to start. Violane: Is there any good places where we can get a good look? Terensa: I know of a few. The group left They went out of the way from the city and found an empty lake. It was perfect for viewing the night sky due to it not being drowned out by city lights. There were a few other people there who knew of the location and had the same idea. Aquamarine: We still have three minutes left until it starts. Violane sat down on the grass and everyone else sat with him. Terensa: So, Aqua and Pyro, how have you two been enjoying your stay on Earth so far? Pyrochlore: It feels more safer than home. Aquamarine: It’s nice to finally not have a bounty on us. Ane’la: Enjoy it. A blue stream was seen going coming down from the sky. Terensa: Oh it's starting. Something looked off with the meteor. It didn’t have a tail that faded away. It was a light blue and didn’t shine as it entered the atmosphere. People started cheering, thinking that the meteor shower was starting. Pyrochlore: Wait a minute. That looks like a warp! Ane’la stood up abruptly. He turned and looked at aquamarine. Ane’la: Were you expecting anyone else to come with you here. Aquamarine: No! I’m just as confused as you are! Terensa: Is that the one thing you guys use to travel between planets? Ane’la: Yes it is. Terensa, I need you to go back home and stay there. We have no idea who these gems are or what threat they pose. Gems head back to the temple and alert Kahurangi. Aqua, come with me. Aquamarine’s eyes widened. Aquamarine: You want me to go with you? Ane’la: Yes. No more questions. Everyone go. Aquamarine and Ane’la headed towards the warp and the others went in the opposite direction. The warp stream could still be seen coming down. As they got closer, the figure of one gem began to form. Ane’la: Prepare yourself. Aquamarine: Right! Aquamarine ran in front of his Ane’la and summoned his bow with an arrow ready to fire. Ane’la stood behind him with arms crossed, waiting for the gem to arrive on the warp. The gem arrived He had a backpack on and his arms crossed as well. Aquamarine: Are you kidding me?! Aquamarine put his arrow away and stood up. Aquamarine: Out of all of the gems to bring from Homeworld they bring you?! ???: Heh! I was hoping I would run into you here Ane’la: Identify yourself. Aquamarine: That’s Xa-Phia. Ane’la: Why would homeworld send a sapphire? Xa-Phia: They didn’t. I left on my own will. Aquamarine: Why did you come here out of all of the places? Xa-Phia: I stole an era 3 war ship. Aquamarine: What’s so special about that? Xa-Phia: It’s able to track gems. So when I found you guys on Earth, I searched the area for warps and hid the ship from humans, and came here. I know how humans are with gems. Didn’t want to make a fuss. Aquamarine: What if I told you that that method makes no sense and you doing this has made an even bigger fuss. Ane’la: Aqua, that’s enough out of you. Xa-Phia, what’s your reasoning coming here? Xa-Phia: I got really tired of a Galena Calcite’s awful leadership methods and decided to leave. Aquamarine fell out into laughter. Aquamarine: YOU got annoyed with Galena!? That’s hysterical! Ane’la: Is he aware that you’ve come here? Xa-Phia: I mean probably, there is where Pyrochlore and the others escaped to, right? Ane’la looked at Aquamarine. Ane’la: How are you two all intertwined with each other? Aquamarine: We were all part of the same group. Ane’la raised an eyebrow and looked back at Phia. Ane’la: Wait a moment. You said others. Who else came here with you? Xa-Phia: Nobody came here with me. But I think there have been other gems escaping here too. Including your protective Tashmarine. Aqua’s expression went from happy to angry. Aquamarine: Why would he be here? Xa-Phia: Well from what I know, he went to green andara to help him get here along with Antimony and they all ended up here. Ane’la: Green is here as well? Xa-Phia: Supposedly. Anyway, aqua, how about we get reunited with one another? Phia summoned his whip and electric pulses shot out from it. Aquamarine was unamused. Aquamarine: No. Xa-Phia: Eh, What? We never got to finish on homeworld. Aquamarine: I don’t care. I’m not in the mood. Ane’la: What’s the matter? Aquamarine: Tashmarine and I had falling out and I told him to leave me alone, and he obviously won’t! Aren’t you mad that green sent them here? Ane’la: Not particularly. I’ve been expecting Green to arrive soon. Ane’la went silent. He felt like a weird pulse was shot across the universe causing a shift in balance. Aquamarine: Are you okay? Ane’la: Y-yes. I’m fine. Phia, come with us. They all started heading back home. Ane’la could tell that Aquamarine was very irritated with hearing that Tashmarine could be back. Ane’la: You know that it is a good thing that you two will be reunited again. Aquamarine: No it isn’t. I told him to leave me alone. I mean don’t you hate it that green is just bringing all these gems to earth? Don’t you think homeworld is going to do something about this? Ane’la looked up at the stars. The meteor shower was already over. Ane’la: I have a feeling that Homeworld has its own issues to deal with right now. Aquamarine: Aren’t you the slightest annoyed that yet another Andara is on earth? Ane’la: You do not need to worry about the relation between Green and I. Aquamarine: I never asked about your “relation”. I’m just worried about how this is becoming an escape for all gems. I don’t want to be caught in an outbreak of another war. Ane’la: And you think I do as well? I’ll tell you this. If green is here, than he knows not to interact with me, until he apologizes to me for what he’s done. End of discussion. ~End~ Regret (Escapades)